The present invention relates to a tamper-resistant reclosable package. In particular, the instant invention relates to a reclosable package with highly visible tamper indicators on the package.
Tamper-resistant packaging has lately received an increased emphasis in consumer protection. In particular, it is critically important that any tamper-resistant packaging contain visible tamper indicator(s) which will readily warn the consumer of tampering to the package. It is particularly desirable that the tamper-resistant package be conveniently reclosable for later use.
Several types of tamper-resistant reclosable packaging are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,848; 3,484,036 and 3,893,614 disclose tamperproof reclosable cartons. Each of these patents teach a tamperproof carton which has the opening means hidden beneath a skirted portion in the closed carton. These carbons do not contain any visible tamper indicators. In fact, the box opening is hidden.
The package of the present invention is not only reclosable but contains highly visible tamper indicators.
The present invention relates to a package blank having top and bottom portions and which is suitably cut and scored comprising (a) a series of generally rectangular package panel walls hingedly connected at lateral edges by parallel score lines, said series including front and rear panel walls, a pair of side panel walls, and a glue panel hinged to a lateral edge of one of said side walls, a first closure end panel at said top portion having first and second ends is hingedly connected and removably engagable at its first end from said front panel wall, a second closure end panel at said top portion also having first and second ends is hingedly connected at its first end to said rear panel wall, a flap is hingedly connected at said second end of said second closure end panel, said first closure end panel having near its first end a generally longitudinal disposed line of weakness extending the length thereof and parallel to said first end which together with said hingedly connected and removably engagable first end defines a potential tear path therein; said first closure end panel also contains behind said weakening line at least one cut or weakening score on the surface of said end closure panel and in close proximity with said second end and which together with said second end define distortable bridges; (b) tamper-resistant closure means for said bottom end.